mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CavalierTunes/Kreate – a – Kombatant
I, CavalierTunes, hereby call to order a Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! This is open to any and every registered user here on Mortal Kombat Wiki. The game will start the second that I post this blog, and will end on February 2, 2011 at midnight (by Mortal Kombat Wiki's clock). Winners There will be two (2) winning kombatants in this game: *The first winner will be decided by popular vote. *The second winner will be one decided by me. It may be the case that the same user creates both winning kombatants. It may be the case the two different users create the winning kombatants. Either scenario is acceptable. Prizes Custom-created artwork of the winning kombatants will be awarded to the winning user or users as a prize. Other, honorable mentions may be awarded prizes as I see fit. Requirements Each submitted kombatant will require the following: #A name #A short biography #An image and/or description #Personal information including: ##Age ##Weight ##Height ##Species ##Realm of Origin ##Realm of Residence ##Alignment #A list of three (3) special moves #In keeping with the excitement surrounding ''MK''2011, one (1) X-Ray move #One (1) fatality Participants in the contest may include any additional information about their kombatants as they see fit. Submission Participants may write a blog about their kombatant and send a link to said blog in a comment for this blog. Alternatively, participants may just type their entries directly into the comments section for this blog. Participants may submit up to three (3) kombatants into the contest. As previously stated, a participant may get lucky and have two of his or her kombatants win. Voting Starting on February 4, 2011 and continuing until February 11, 2011, users will have the opportunity to vote on which kombatants they think should win the contest. Voting will take place in the comments section of a new blog (a link to that blog will be placed here when that happens). Rules #The kombatant must be original! #*So don't submit a character who is training to be a ninja, wears orange and blue, has cat whiskers painted on his face, and is named "Naruto," for instance. #*Characters extremely similar to unoriginal characters will also not be allowed. #The kombatant's biography must be related to the the new game and work into the plot of that game. #All biographies, special moves, descriptions, images, et cetera, that are submitted must be clean, appropriate, and not sexually explicit. #Do not copy another individuals kombatant (from this site or another). #Do not use another artist's images! Because doing otherwise can result in copyright issues, if you wish to submit an image, you must create it yourself! #Be polite and courteous. Example Biography Caught up in a whirlwind of time, Ripley has found himself lost. When Raiden rewrote history in an attempt to prevent the events of Armageddon, inevitably things fell out of place. All Ripley knows is that he was supposed to be born to two kombatants who fought in the Battle of Armageddon – that is all he knows. And somehow, in slipping through the timeline, he wound up in a where and when he should not have existed. Ripley wholeheartedly blames Raiden and Shao Kahn for the events the befell the universe. He believes that by defeating them both in Mortal Kombat, he'll be able to snap time back into place, and return things to how they should be! He has found an ally in Fujin, Earthrealm's God of Wind, who believes that the Thunder God has overstepped his bounds in rewriting history. Ripley is also determined to discover his true parentage. Were his parents Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, two well-known Champions of Earthrealm? Or were they the legendary Liu Kang and Kitana? Maybe his parents are villains: could he be the result of an affair between the infamous Reiko and Tanya. Ripley has found a mentor in Bo' Rai Cho, who seeks to reunite Ripley's parents, in the hope that doing so will set at least a few kombatants back onto the path that the fates intended. Special Moves #''Time Warp'' — Ripley slows down his opponents movements by slipping himself back into the time-stream. In a bluish flash he attacks at a blinding speed. #''Khopesh Slice'' — Ripley swings his khopesh wildly in his opponent's direction. If his opponent comes near him during this flurry of slashing, they will be struck by his weapon. #''Disorient'' — Ripley taunts his opponent, and for the next three seconds the screen shakes. Ripley's opponents directional moves are all temporarily reversed (when his opponent presses "forward" he or she will move backward instead, et cetera). X-Ray Move #''Space Slide'' — Ripley slips through space, becoming temporarily intangible. He runs through his opponent, sucking energy from them in the process, then appearing on the other side with a bone-breaking kick to the knees. Fatality #''Self Infliction'' — Ripley runs toward his opponent, khopesh raised, and in two quick swipes, cuts the legs off his opponent. With his opponent on his or her knees, Ripley grabs his opponent's hand, becomes intangible in a bluish flash, and shoves his opponents hand through his or her own head. When Ripley stops glowing and is no longer intangible, his opponent screams in agony at the horror that his or her hand is now stuck inside of his or her own skull. He or she slowly falls over as his or her brain is scrambled. Closing Words If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And, in case anyone is wondering, the image of "Ripley" above (my Kreate – a – Kombatant), is also an example of the type of artwork the winning kombatants will receive as their prizes. A template of the example above can be found here, for those interested. Just copy and paste if you are interested in using it – it is, however, not required for participation in the contest. Good luck! Have fun! Category:Blog posts